


The Accident

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A now human Cas joins Sam and Dean on a hunt for the first time. However, before they split up, a very worried Dean accidentally shows his best friend a bit more affection than he'd initially planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

“Alright, this is the place… Let’s gank that son of a bitch and get it over with.” Dean said determinedly as he cracked open the door of the huge abandoned house that was supposedly haunted.

It was starting to get dark outside, and Castiel shivered reflexively as he watched the oldest Winchester slip inside, immediately followed by Sam who had been right behind Dean. Castiel couldn’t help but feel anxious, because this was all so new. Granted, in his long existence, he had seen almost everything there was to see, but it was  _different_  now. Different, because Castiel was  _human_. Not to mention, this was the first real hunt on which Dean had allowed Castiel to come along, and Cas was more than a little nervous…

It was a routine ghost hunt, and after months and months of training, Dean had deemed Castiel ready to join the brothers on one of their simpler cases.

“Hey, are you coming inside, Cas?” Sam poked his head around the door, and tilted it as a gesture for Castiel to come in.

“Yes, of course. Sorry…” Castiel muttered, snapping out of his thoughts and dragging his feet up the porch steps which were creaking eerily with every step he took.

Castiel hesitantly shuffled into the large, dusty hallway. It was fairly dark, and Dean turned on his flashlight just as Cas stepped inside.

“Okay so, Sammy… You and Cas can search this floor, and I will look upstairs.” Dean ordered as he handed Sam a rock salt gun and clasped his younger brother on the shoulder. “The sooner we’re out of here, the better.” He muttered the last part under his breath, but it was still loud enough for Castiel to make out the words

It appeared that Dean was particularly eager for this hunt to be over, and for a moment, Castiel worried if perhaps Dean was afraid that Castiel was going to screw things up…

But then Dean took a step forward and gave his flashlight to Castiel, and Cas registered that Dean’s vibrant green eyes were definitely filled with worry, but that there were no traces of annoyance. Cas came to the conclusion that Dean wasn’t worried about  _the hunt_  going wrong because of Castiel, he was worried about Castiel’s  _wellbeing_. Dean’s next words confirmed Cas’ theory.

“Please just…  _Be_   _careful_ , Cas. Alright?”

Castiel did not get a chance to properly answer that, because all of the sudden Dean leaned in and pecked Castiel  _right on the lips_ , then turned around like it had been nothing out of the ordinary and casually jogged up the stairs to start his search.

Sam was gaping at Castiel, then stared at where his brother had just disappeared. Castiel was certain that he was blushing furiously, and an army of butterflies exploded in his stomach as he dreamily gazed at the staircase that Dean had climbed less than a minute ago.

“Did he just…?” Sam asked, squinting at Castiel, his mouth slowly slipping into a smirk.

All Castiel managed to do was nod dumbly.  _Dean Winchester had just kissed him._  This whole hunting-ghosts-thing didn’t seem so terrible all of the sudden…

~

“ _I kissed him_! I kissed  _Cas_!” Dean had been frantically repeating those words over and over ever since they’d gotten back to the motel and Cas had gone to his own room.

The hunt had been a successful one; it had been a simple salt and burn case. However the drive back to the motel had been awkward as hell. Once Dean had realized what he’d done without thinking, he had completely freaked out. He’d barely kept it together, and had basically ignored Castiel for the rest of the night, too afraid to even  _look_  at his friend.

“Yes, Dean. You kissed him. I was there, remember? I saw it with my own two eyes.” Sam dryly replied, mocking his brother. “And if you ask me, it was  _about time_.”

Dean was restlessly walking around their motel room, unable to sit still, and Sam exasperatedly eyed him from where he was watching TV on his bed.

“Yeah well, I didn’t ask you!” Dean snapped at his brother, instantly regretting it. “I mean… I don’t even know what to say to the guy…” He continued in a gentler tone.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Look, it doesn’t matter  _what_  you say to him. You like Cas, and Cas likes you. Please do yourself and everyone else a favor, and go to Cas’ room right now so that you can figure out this thing that’s been going on between the two of you since  _forever_.”

“I can’t do that!” Dean exclaimed in a rush of panic, even though he knew perfectly well that his brother had a point. “You’re  _insane_ …”

“And you’re  _in love_.” Sam retorted tiredly. “So just man up, and go see him…”

~

Dean didn’t think his feet had ever felt  _this_ heavy. His hand was trembling as he knocked on Castiel’s door.

“Cas? It’s me…” He cautiously called.

Almost immediately the door opened, revealing a weary looking Castiel. His big blue eyes were looking bewildered, his hair ruffled as if he’d repeatedly been running his hands through it in agitation.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey…” Dean uttered, shyly peering up at Cas while inwardly cursing himself for being such a  _wimp_. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Castiel shook his head and stepped aside to let Dean pass. Once the door was closed, Cas turned to face Dean, and for a long moment all they did was stare at each other.  _Nothing new there_ , was the first thought that crossed Dean’s mind.

Dean didn’t know what to say. Should he  _apologize_? Tell Cas that he was sorry and that it wouldn’t happen again? But Sam was right… That wouldn’t fix the problem, it would only make it  _worse_. Instead, Dean thought that maybe it was time to be  _honest._

“I kissed you…” Dean found himself blurting out the obvious.

“Yes, you did.” Cas replied softly, chewing his lower lip, his cheeks flushed.

There was another silence, but looking at Cas’ face, Dean didn’t even  _want_  to take it back anymore. Quite the opposite; he wanted to do it  _again._

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not… I want to do it again, Cas.”

Dean’s brain to mouth filter seemed to be away on a temporary vacation, and Dean slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out.

At first Castiel silently blinked at him, but then he gradually began to smile. “Really? You do?” He asked, sounding hopeful, blue eyes lighting up visibly.

“Yeah… I do.” Dean admitted, his own eyes automatically darting to Cas’ lips.

“That’s good… Because I  _want_  you to do it again, Dean.” Castiel confessed, taking half a step closer to him.

Dean followed Cas’ example, moving closer, and soon enough their lips eagerly met in the middle, finally sharing a  _real_  kiss that was way overdue…

So, Dean still had no clue what had possessed him to randomly kiss Cas earlier that day… Nevertheless, he was pretty freaking  _grateful_  that it had happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
